HTTYD Dragon Symbol
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: A boy was born, but was then was left for dead, dragons then came and receives him and he lives as one of them, to the Vikings he is just a myth but the islanders of Berk are about to see how real he is. (DISCONTINUED! SORRY!) (Read my Bio page to understand why.)
1. Chapter 1

The Island of Berk, a palace twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to death and is located on the Meridian of Misery. But its home to a tribe of Vikings which are called the Hairy Hooligans tribe, they are located near the water and do pretty much all day is fishing and hunting, but they are more famous for then ever the time a dragon raid happens because of a dark fog up area were the dragon are believed to live come to Berk most of the time.

But tonight there is no dragon raid and inside the town's great hall their next to the many tables there was a group of Vikings talking to each another in that group there are 5 teenagers all around the same age, they are Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are both twins and are constantly arguing with each other, on the other side of the table to the twins is Fishlegs who is very big and chubby likes to often talk about dragons nearly every second, next to Fishlegs is Snotlout who is once again trying to flirt to the person next to him, but Astrid is not really interested in Snotlout.

Then a large man named Gobber starting to talk about a myth of a boy who lives with dragons, "People said that this boy was left to die by his parents at a very young age, also on that same day a dragon raid came and destroyed the villages, but two of the dragons found the boy and took back to their nest to live as a dragon/human boy." "Okay very funny Gobber, telling our next in line dragon slayer a story about a human boy who lives with those devilish beasts." said Stoick who was the chief of the village. "Oh, but it's true Stoick really."Gobber said, "Really now and who told you this?" Stoick answered back now getting a bit annoyed "From a group of people from the Bog-Burglars tribe." Gobber replied "Sure sure Gobber whatever you say." Stoick said sarcastically "Now I got to go see what my son is doing now, so I will see you later Gobber." and from that he went out of the large doors of the great hall.

Back inside the hall, "Wow! Image that living with dragons." said Fishlegs getting excited, "Right, like that can ever happen, the dragons would of just killed the boy than just bring him to their nest and raise him" Astrid said sourly "I don't know Astrid, it could be cool being half human, half dragon, breathing fire and having razor sharp claws." Tuffnut said "And you now he might be good looking" Ruffnut then said. "You guys always believing in the impossible." Astrid said as she started to leave the group and head outside to go home.

Meanwhile far away from Berk, on a volcanic island a young teenage boy was watching out looking though the foggy haze as many large shape starting coming towards him. With a smile he went back inside of the cave going though towards a large room with large hole which goes deep into the core of the volcano. "Mother!" the boy called out "The others are coming and it's looking like they went well on their good hunting trip from one of the islands around us." he said. Then a humongous shadow appeared from the core. "That is good my little darling." said the shadow (which we cannot see) before going back to the core. Then from the many holes surrounding the area hundreds and thousands of dragons started to appear all sitting day from their hunting trips, most humans even the bravest Vikings would be scarred seeing this many dragons, but to this young boy this colony of dragons is his family and friends.

The boy started to walk to one of the dragons, but not just any dragon but what Vikings call the most rarest and most dangerous dragon ever the Night Fury, but to the boy he calls him Toothless, a weird name just because when he meet him at a younger age when the dragon had no teeth "Hi Toothless had a good trip" the boy said (he knows the dragons language). "Great." Toothless said "Nothing better than scaring a tribe of Vikings hey Hiccup." Giggle with that said the boy named Hiccup was named because when he was brought to the dragons nest when he was a baby he just would not stop hiccupping. (What a funny way of being named)

"Hiccup!" said a female Deadly Nadder as Hiccup looked behind to see her "Yes Grace, what's the matter" Grace continued "The Queen would like to see again and hurry up know about her bad temper" said Grace before flying towards a group of other Deadly Nadders "Okay" Hiccup called back "Want to come Toothless" Toothless signed "Alright". As the two started heading towards the hole. "Yes Mom you want to speak to me." Hiccup said, the huge shadow appeared this time the shadow moved closer to show a humongous dragon "Yes I did." The dragon said "As you know very soon the dragons will be heading out to the island of 'Berk' and many of them are receiving injuries a lot, and since we have captured some Viking blacksmiths and healers to train you, and you understood them very well, I think that you should head towards a special cave were the Vikings cannot reach you." The Queen/Mum said "Do you understand" "Yes mother I understand." Hiccup said.

As Hiccup left, the Queen Dragon was then interrupted by a Monstrous Nightmare "May I just ask why do we have that little human with us." he said "Because," the Queen Dragon said calmly "There is some else with Hiccup that separates him from the rest of the Viking kind, oh and do you know what you," "Yes what is it" the Monstrous Nightmare said "This!" and SNAP! The Queen Dragon huge jaws snap up the Nightmare and swallowed it whole.

"Dragons prepare to leave" the Queen said as her rage was building up and as one all the dragons started going up though the top of the volcano as the Queen started roar loudly in rage "Oh boy someone must of upset Mum just then." Said Hiccup "Come on Toothless we better get going with the others." Toothless than grabbed Hiccup as Hiccup started climbing onto his back and the two went off following the rest as the colony is heading towards the island of Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

**DING! DING! DING!**

"Dragons are raiding!" and that was enough to get everyone out bed, and already start fighting the beasts even without weapons. All-around the village is being surrounded by dragons as they started dive-bombing after the sheep and torching houses with their fire breaths. Stoick was already battling a Hideous Zippleback, which is nothing more than double trouble mainly for its two heads.

"Stoick look out!" somebody called out as a Nadder than appeared charging at him from the air.

"Is that the way you what to play then, then have this." Stoick said as he dodged out of the way causing the Nadder to collide with the Zippleback, and both roaring as they both fell down off the cliff.

Since Astrid and the others are not really trained 'dragon slayers' they are put as fire fighters (sorry could not think something better) as a fire was engulfing a building they came along with buckets of water trying to die down the flames (even though it failed miserably) then a boy at the same age running towards them, "Hi guys what am miss." the boy said "Nothing much but the whole village is being attack by dragons." Tuffnut called out to the boy.

"I know that, I have eyes and ears." said the boy

"Enough arguing we got to help." Fishlegs said, everyone agreed by nodding

"Oh, by the way has anyone seen my dad." the boy said

"He is over their" Snotlout said pointing to the right

The boy rushed over to his father, "Prepare the touches!" his father cried out, the Vikings started lighting up the giant touches to make them see the dragons much better, so they can strike them much harder with the catapult.

"Give me a stasis update." Stoick said

"We got Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, and a few Monstrous Nightmares" one Viking said

"Any Night Furies" Stoick said

"No sir." The Viking replied before going back to battle, with a war cry.

"Dad, Dad." The boy called out making Stoick turns his head to see his son coming towards him. "Ah Draco, what the matter are you hurt?" Stoick questioned, "No Dad, I'm fine it's just…"

Then a familiar whistling sound started to be heard, and every Viking known's what it belongs too. "Oh no" Draco said to himself.

"NIGHT FURY!" a Viking cried out to everyone.

Then the 'unholy child of lighting and death' came hurling a fireball at the catapult.

KABOOM! As the fire melted through the wood causing the catapult to crumble into the sea.

"Dammit!" Stoick said very angry "Every time we are doing well that blasted demon comes and ruined it."

Meanwhile with the teenagers,

"AHH" Tuffnut cried as he was being chased by a Nadder, "Somebody help me", as they are running thought the bottom end of town.

"Hang on I'm coming" Astrid said grabbing her axe and coming in very fast with a war cry. The Nadder picked by the cry and started heading towards Astrid.

WKACK, SWIPE and (sorry could not think anything better)

As Astrid and the Nadder battle went ahead, Astrid went on the offence swinging her axe around trying to hit the Nadder, while the dragon kept on invading waiting for the perfect moments. And those moments could have not come any sooner for the girl (in the dragons mind) got distracted for a moment by something.

In Astrid P.O.V

Her battle with the Nadder is going well as she kept swinging her axe at the beast, and just when she was going for a perfect hit, Astrid saw something on the dragons, shining from the heat, and it was somewhat of saddle, on top of a DRAGON! Astrid was confused; the Nadder took its chance and hit Astrid with its big horn.

"Ouch" Astrid said was she went on the floor, BAMB the dragon's huge foot went on top of her, trapping her from escaping.

"Back off beast" Astrid said crossly. But the Dragon would not listen instead it was started ready to ignite its fire.

"Is this it than, killed by a monster" Astrid said in her mind, and just when the Nadder was about to fire, an arrow went flying past hitting the dragon on the side, the Nadder shriek in pain by the arrow and went off to retreat into the forest.

Astrid went around seeing the person who has just saved her and it was not what really what she thought would save her. There standing on a small hill with a bow and arrow was Draco smiling gladly.

"I thought the gang and I was about to lose their best warrior." Draco said

"Thank you for the help" Astrid said, as the rest of the gang caught up.

"Thank goodness I thought I lost you sweet checks" Snotlout said grinning, Astrid just rolled her eyes.

So what caused you to lose against the Nadder Astrid? Fishlegs said a bit worried

"You're not going to believe this, but I saw a saddle on top of it. Astrid said

"So did I." someone said causing the gang jump a little and turned to see it was Gobber.

You did? Astrid said, making the gang a bit worried

"I did on a Monstrous Nightmare." said Gobber now putting them into shock

"Which idiot would do that?" Ruffnut said

"I really have no idea, unless…" Gobber said

"Who is it Gobber." Astrid said

"I want you six to go follow any injured dragon and after that tell me what or who of that you saw, you got it? Gobber said

"Yes Gobber I believe we got this in the bag." Snotlout said very confidently.

Unknown to own six friends it's going to be a long night a head.

Meanwhile far away from the village in one of the many cave on the tall mountains which stands in the middle of Berk. Thousands of dragons are resting and going in a pattern, and in the centre of the cave there is Hiccup looking after a Zippleback.

"There, there it's alright, let me just help you." Hiccup said to the dragon.

"Please hurry Hiccup you known how much I like going into battle." the Zippleback said.

"And this is why you came with five arrows on your body every time." Hiccup said as he pulled an arrow from his belly.

"Ouch! That hurts do it a bit slower maybe." The Zippleback said in pain.

"Alright that all of them, and can you please be a little bit more careful." Hiccup said as the Zippleback flew off. "Oh boy, that 5 dragons in half an hour." He said "This going to be one Hel of a night."

How right Hiccup is, how right he is.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was following the same Nadder that was injured. As they travel deeper into the woods they start to question, where is it going?

"Come on, where are you going?" Astrid muttered as they go over a fallen tree.

"Hey um Astrid, what do we do when we know where the dragons are hiding." Draco said a bit scared.

"What's the matter Draco getting scared?" Snotlout mocked with Tuffnut and Ruffnut giggling from the comment.

"Come on, think about were following a dragon, what would lead us to a whole group of dragons would you be scared." Draco said proving his point.

"Um guys the dragon stop." Fishlegs said, and they all looked at the Dragon stop at a huge cave entrance.

"What is it doing, waiting to die?" Astrid said griping her axe.

Then the Nadder started to roar in some sort of pattern, the gang covered their ears from the pain. It went on a few moments then it ended. The gang signed (very quietly) in relief, "All right, all right I'm coming."A mysterious and weird voice said in some sort of language. The gang was startled by the voice even Astrid was a bit shocked. "Does any know who said that?" Draco said, his answer was then coming out of the cave was the gang shocked.

A few minutes earlier

Hiccup was inside the largest 'room' inside of the cave, this is where all the dragons rest for 10 minutes and then it is back to the raids. Hiccup was their checking up on a Zippleback when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiccup, help me, an arrow got me underneath my wing and it really hurts and hurry up!" The Nadder said a bit cross.

"All right, all right I'm coming." Hiccup said, as he started to head out of the cave and saw a nasty sight.

"All my Dragon Goddess Grace that a really nasty arrow shot you got there."Hiccup said.

In the gangs POV

Everyone there was shocked to see a teenage boy whom it looks like is talking to the dragon.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Snotlout said.

"I see what you're seeing." Tuffnut replied.

"But that's impossible dragons and Vikings cannot be friends." Astrid said in disbelief.

"It looks like it's helping the dragon." Fishlegs said, they turned around to see the boy pulling out the arrow with a dagger, and the dragon roared in pain.

Hiccup POV

"Ouch! That hurts Hiccup." Grace said.

"Sorry that was the only way, now let's go back inside." Hiccup said, pushing Grace back on her legs and slowly went back inside the cave.

The Gang POV

"So the legend is true." Draco said

"What?" Astrid said

"The dragon boy, lives with dragons, protects them blah, blah." Draco answered

"Well at least we know that… Oh boy" Fishlegs said pointing back at the cave, "Look."

The gang turned around to see one of the most feared dragons that ever lives.

"Night Fury!" Ruffnut said, as the gang was looking at the sleek, black as night dragon of lighting and death.

"This is it we can end this monster right here." Astrid said.

"Are you crazy we've only been doing the little choirs when there is a dragon raid, not actual fighting the dragons?" Draco said

"You always have to use the facts." Astrid said

Astrid then turned around to look at the Night Fury "One day your head would be on the end of an axe." Astrid said in her mind.

Then that boy appeared again. "Toothless what are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned.

"I came to check up on my best pal."" Is something wrong with that?" Toothless asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with that." Hiccup said, and gave toothless a big hug.

We could not believe what was happening before us a small boy, as old as us hugging one of the most dangerous dragon's in the world like their best buds.

"Come on guys lets go back, a bet are parents would be worried." Draco said as he starts to walk back.

"But what are we going to do about the 'Dragon Boy'" Snotlout said

Then Draco came back very quickly "Um, guy's maybe it's a bad idea to go back." Draco said

"And why is that?" Astrid said. Then a giant shadow appeared behind Draco.

"That's why." Draco said, as the body appeared into the moonlight they were shocked to see what it was.

"It's a Monstrous Nightmare!" Tuffnut said.

"Oh Odin help us." Fishlegs says, but the Nightmare didn't breathe fire but simple jump over them towards the cave and everyone was in even more shock.

"Why didn't he attack us?" Ruffnut said.

"I have no idea maybe the Dragon Boy? I don't know." Fishlegs said.

"Can we go home now?" Draco said. The rest agreed and went home.

When they arrived back it was near dawn and the first one to greet them was Gobber.

"Took you kids long enough." Gobber said, the gang went up to him.

"Sorry about that Gobber." Astrid said

"None taken, so did you find anything from the Nadder?" Gobber said.

"A lot Gobber trust me this may take some time." Draco said.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang went into the forge and told Gobber what happen after they followed the Nadder.

"So, it is true then." Gobber said. The gang nodded.

"He was like speaking another language to the dragon." Snotlout said.

"He is even best friends with the Night Fury that attacks us." Fishlegs said.

"What are we going to do with him, I mean if we try and kill him for that Night Fury would go on a rampage." Ruffnut said.

"Did any of you guys know that he could care for any dragon when there injured?" Draco said. The gang looked at him with look on their face 'duh we saw that last night hello'

"Well all I'm saying that if we have and injured dragon somewhere between the cave and the village and we, well I don't know catch him." Draco said quietly.

"Draco are you insane" Astrid said but then quickly got the idea. "I see what you mean that sounds perfect." And nudged Draco with a small punch.

"Hey what was that for?" Draco said while comforting his arm.

"Right all we need is a dragon, so which one are we going to hurt badly." Snotlout said with greed.

The gang walked over to the dragon area with Gobber and went over to the Terrible Terror, which is pretty much the smallest dragon in the world.

After a while the gang went into a small cove (the same cove from the movie) and placed the Terror there.

"So how are we going to drag the Dragon Boy over here?" Fishlegs said.

"I've got an idea!" Tuffnut said and stepped on the little dragon's tail and broke it, the dragon wailed in pain.

"Let's hope that got his attention." Ruffnut said who was a net in her hands. And the gang waited, waited for the legend to appear.

Early in the day at the 'Dragon Cave'

"All right let's see how the injured dragons are holding up." Hiccup said to himself, as got up from resting beneath his best friend's left wing.

"Err is it morning all ready." Toothless moaned.

Hiccup giggled as he looks at his warned out friend "Apparently so buddy, I'm just going to check up on Grace and the others all right." Hiccup said.

"Hey sure, whatever." Toothless said before going back to sleep.

"All fear the Sleepy Fury." joked Hiccup as he left.

He came up to a part of the cave were all the injured are, and came up to Grace, "Hello Grace." Hiccup said.

"Hello Hiccup are you hear to check up on me." Grace said, and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup looked up on the wound to see what to do. "Well with a bit more 'dragon cream' the wound would be gone faster." Hiccup said as he went towards his 'backpack' to find that there out of 'dragon cream'.

"OH! Dragon's Scale" Hiccup said cause Grace to look up suddenly.

"What's wrong Hiccup." Grace said with a hit of worry.

"Sorry about that it's just were out of 'dragon cream' and it looks like I have to get some more." Hiccup said.

"All right just be careful all right." Grace said.

"Don't worry if I do get caught by those 'dragon slayers' I'll show all of them why I am called the 'Dragon Boy'." Hiccup got near the entrance of the cave.

As Hiccup was walking around the island searching for the 'dragon cream' he was amazed of his surrounding, the giant trees and fresh water his was almost near the cove where he found them.

"Finally I found them." Hiccup said as he approached to a pair of 'dragon scaled petals' flowers. Hiccup plucked them out of there root's, got out a small bottle and started crushing the flower forming some sort of liquid what he called 'dragon cream' he was about to head back when he hear a dragon roar in pain.

"What was that?" Hiccup said as he went towards the cliff of the cove to see a Terrible Terror in pain "Hold on, little guy I'm coming!" Hiccup said as he started to descend.

The Gang POV

"Shhhh! Guys there he is" Fishlegs said, as the mysterious boy appeared and this time they have a better look at him.

The boy had ripped up clothes, has a darker color tan, and is as bigger than Snotlout in height, but that isn't the thing that they were focusing on. The thing that they were looking out is his hand because they are not hands there claws, 2 to 3 inches of sharp bone with a hint of black on his fingers.

"Oh my Odin he is part human, part dragon." Draco said staring at the sight.

"Come on guys get focus we want to catch him not stare at him." Astrid said

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup was shocked at the sight he saw, a tiny dragon with broken wings and tail all bash and bruised, it was almost too painful to look at.

"Holy Dragon…" Hiccup said before putting his hand over his mouth.

"Right let's get… what the!" Hiccup said before six Vikings arrived

Normal POV

The Vikings and stared downed at Hiccup as he was taking care of the Terrible Terror.

"So you are the mighty Dragon Boy, ha can't wait to bring you down." Snotlout said

Hiccup just ignored the threat for he was still looking after the Terror "There you feeling better." Hiccup said with a smile "Yes; yes thank you Dragon Boy, now take revenge for me please." The dragon squeaked.

"You have my word, however if I do get capture tell the clan I'm doing some undercover work all right." Hiccup said with a wink the Terror wink back before flying off.

Right after that the teens started running up to Hiccup, first Snotlout tried to hit him with a mace but Hiccup sidestepped and tripped Snotlout onto the ground, then both Ruffnut and Tuffnut charged with the net in their hands but Hiccup just jumped over the top of causing the twins to get themselves caught in the net. Hiccup jumped right next to Fishlegs, Hiccup just gave him a smile before Fishlegs started running

"Come on that was so easy what it is wrong you Vikings." Hiccup said with the sound of smugness in every word.

"Hey! Stop speaking like a weirdo and you forgot about me." Astrid said as she charge at him with her axe.

"Ah! Look like I have a player." Hiccup said as he drew out a large dagger (which is a Nightmares tooth)

Both Hiccup and Astrid charged at each other, Astrid strikes fist with a swing of her axe but Hiccup sidesteps and lashes out with his dagger and misses but cuts apart of her hair locks.

They fight for another three minutes dodging and swiping at each other until Hiccup noticed something strange.

"Hey wasn't there six of you." Hiccup said…

WHACK!

Hiccup got hit by the back of the head by Draco using his own hammer.

"Thank Odin that's over." Draco said as the other started to come out of their 'messes'.

"Alright let's bring him back" Snotlout said a hint of 'I did it all by myself' voice as the gang started to drag Hiccup towards their village.

**Oh No Hiccup was been captured! What going to happen to him, what's going to happen to Berk. More is too come on HTTYD Dragon Symbol.**

**Your sincerely SupernalGodzilla **


	5. Chapter 5

One hour later

Hiccup woke still with a pain innear his neck, his vision was blurring as the area was dark as the scales of Toothless, then he figure out where he was he was in a place what the Vikings called a cage. Hiccup was just looking a rounded the cage when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well look you came to join us." Said the voice

"Firestorm is that you." Hiccup said with joy as he looked to his right to see a dark red and black Monstrous Nightmare.

"Ha, there is more than just me, you known Hiccup." Firestorm said.

"Hiccup is that you, oh please tell that's you." Said two voices at once, and Hiccup remembered it very well.

"Sarah praise the Dragoness of Heaven that you are here." Hiccup said as he turned to his left, the two dragons used to 'babysit' Hiccup when he was young.

"So what are you doing here?" Firestorm said.

"I am doing some 'undercover' work." Hiccup said to them when a door opened up and three large Vikings appear and looked at him.

"So this is the Dragon Boy." The Viking in the middle said

"See I told you Stoick, I told you that he exists." The Vikings on the left said.

"So what do you want to do to him Stoick?" The Viking on the right said, "If I was you I would finish him off." As the Vikings razed his sword at Hiccup the dragons went berserk knock around in their cages and roaring loudly saying in their language "LEAVE THE BOY UNHARMED OR ELSE! The Vikings where confused.

Why are the dragons going crazy, all were doing is ending his WOAH!" The Vikings on the right said as a blast over fire from the Nightmare came.

"How about I explain why they are acting up." A new voice said, as the three Vikings turned their heads towards the boy in shocked.

"You can speak our language." Stoick said, Hiccup smiled

"Yes, yes I can, let me introduce myself I am Nightblaze the Dragon Boy." Hiccup said (lying about his name).

"I am Stoick the Vast chief of this village, and you are in the dragon kill arena and our prisoner." Stoick said, trying to get Nightblaze to be sacred.

"The reason why my friends are acting up here is because if you kill me your village will be no more." Nightblaze said, unfazed by the 'threat'.

"Ha, really what that your demons here would come and roast us let them try." Stoick said

"May I say, are you going to train those Vikings because only two of them are any good the rest are just crap?" Nightblaze said eager of changing the subject.

"Why yes they are going into training tomorrow, why?" The Viking on the right said.

"Oh I am just thinking of being there ultimate prize of who gets to kill the Dragon Boy." Nightblaze said.

"You thinking that you are to be killed by one of them." The Vikings on the right said.

"Maybe, however there is one condition there is to be." Nightblaze said.

"What is that?" Stoick said.

"I can go around your village." Nightblaze said

The Gang POV

The gang was inside the great hall having lunch, and talking about what was going to be their greatest day ever tomorrow.

"I can't for tomorrow." Snotlout said (what is with me and tomorrows I already used it three times)

"I can't to get some burns." Tuffnut said.

I can't wait to get some scars." Ruffnut said.

"Ha! I bet that I can get worse." Tuffnut said

"Oh yeah?" Ruffnut said

"Yeah." Tuffnut said, before both twins started bickering but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey easy 'chief' I'm your prisoner remember I'm not going to hurt anyone." A voice said, everyone in the hall turned their heads to see Stoick standing in front of the door but everyone was shocked to see who was next in front of him, a legend that no one thought ever existed, the Dragon Boy, who just smiled at the crowd.

"By Odin he's real." One Viking said

"He can speak our language." Another one said.

"Look at his claws there like a night fury." Another Vikings said, the gang then went around and whispered to each other.

"What is he doing here?" Astrid said, the rest of them just shrugged.

"Maybe he is here to understand something?" Draco said.

"Yeah sure Draco like he's here to understand." Snotlout said almost bursting into laughing.

"So your names Draco." Nightblaze said, the gang almost jumped by the voice and turned around to see the Dragon Boy looking over them.

"What are you doing over here?" Astrid said with anger in her voice.

"Hey keep your cool; I am completely under Vikings supervision so I cannot escape." Nightblaze said putting his hands into the air with a hint of 'oh please is that the best you can do'.

"Why are you interested in my name?" Draco said, Nightblaze thought for a moment before answering back.

"Well I was wondering why would a Viking would have a dragon's name." Nightblaze said.

"You know I don't know either." Draco said. Nightblaze gave Draco a friendly smile before heading off somewhere else.

"What are you an idiot?" Astrid said.

"A beg you pardon?" Draco said.

"Talking to the enemy, yeah very smart of you." Astrid said, while the other were looking at the Dragon Boy started to walk out.

"Hey guys lets go out there and follow him see what he's going to do." Fishlegs said eager to learn more.

Nightblaze/Hiccup POV

The others started to head out and follow the boy. The boy was looking around, while everyone was giving a wide space away from him, but he was interested at that however he was interested in the giant watch tower in front of him.

"Humph, let's have so fun shall we." Nightblaze said to himself.

The Dragon Boy got to the base of the tower but not where the stairs were for he is on the other side. And then started climbing with his 'Night Claws', moving he body around catching on the bricks and wooden slabs that were sticking out got to the top of the tower at least 2 minutes, where he sat down and looked at the view, not really as good than in the air but better than being on the ground.

"Now let's have a photo snap." He said as he started drawing with his notebook (which is always in his right pocket) and started drawing.

Gang POV

"Did you guys see that he got there like 2 minutes." Fishlegs said, the rest was amazed, well except for of coarse Astrid.

"The thing that a want to know is what he is doing up there?" Draco said. Astrid just snickered like she knows the answer.

"Duh, he's planning his escape when everyone is a sleep." Astrid said. The rest gave her a look saying 'yeah right like he would do that ha ha would he do that'.

"HEY! DRAGON BOY" Snotlout said. Nightblaze turned around to see the gang.

"YEAH! What's up?" Nightblaze said. If she finds out that I have some Vikings friends (which I don't) than my Mother would kill me' he said to himself.

"Where wondering what you are doing up there?" Draco said.

"Drawing the port, it's nice to draw pictures with a view… alright there we are done, look out!" Nightblaze said, the gang backed off a bit and Nightblaze went down as fast as he went up.

"How to you do those awesome climbing acrobatics?" Fishlegs said, eagerly excited.

"Well if you have trained with a Bonenapper and a Nadder up a dangerous mountain which is 150 feet tall and having in to do it from bottom to top without wings in less than fifty seconds you get good at it." Nightblaze said, the rest (not including Astrid) had their months wide opened.

Toothless POV

Meanwhile back at Dragon Nest Center hole

"All right let me get this straight, Hiccup got captured on purpose to try and make his 'ahem' power be completed, then where going to other lands correct." Toothless said.

"That is correct Bluethunder." The Queen said, Toothless signed.

"What happens if he is killed?" Bluethunder asked.

"Oh don't worry that would only speed it up." The Queen said, making Bluethunder confused.

"All shall be revealed." The Queen said before returning back into the heart of the volcano.

Bluethunder was left there to think all but one thing… is he honestly ready.

**All right there we go probably my biggest chapter yet, yes Nightblaze is Hiccup's Dragon name and that he used it to make himself sound scary. Yes I could not think anything better than Bluethunder for Toothless and yes I got it off the Monster Truck with the same name if you know that I mean, If any of you reviewers have a better Dragon name for toothless I might consider it.**

**Your sincerely**

**SupernalGodzilla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly before the chapter begins I would like to thank REBD and Kariookami for coming up with Toothless dragon name so now instead of Bluethunder he is now called Lighting Death. (I combine both from your options). Now onto the chapter.**

Hiccup/Nightblaze POV Nighttime

It was heading towards dark and ever one was heading to bed. (With some people in the watch tower just in case) Nightblaze was heading back towards the dragon arena ready for tomorrow. He can't wait to see how much of pain and suffering can happen to them especially that Snot… something a rather.

And why does he want Snotlout to be in pain well let's go back from a while.

(Flashback) Around about after lunch

Nightblaze was still looking around the village, see on how the Vikings sleep, eat and what activities they do when it's not a dragon raid, he was heading up a small hill when suddenly

**SPLASH**

Nightblaze was soaked into cold water casing him to fall back tumbling down the hill, and whacking his body into a hut.

"Son of a Dragon" He said in dragonese, he then look up to see Snotlout and Tuffnut laughing at him.

"In your face, Dragon Boy!" Snotlout said, Tuffnut was still laughing.

"Oh yeah! Wait until dragon training then we will see who has the last laugh." Nightblaze said, before getting up and walking away.

(Back to the Present)

"I cannot wait" Nightblaze said to himself chuckling for a bit, as he enters into the arena.

"Well apparently the Vikings do not trust me enough to sleep with my friends, so I guess I will sleep out here, good thing about dragons and dragon hybrids that we have a much higher blood temperature than Vikings so we can sleep just about anywhere." Nightblaze said that long and pretty much point less sentence.

He then went into the ring and went to sleep.

(Morning) Astrid's POV

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said out loud, as the gang enters the ring.

"No turning back." Astrid said to herself, she was ready on how to learn on slaying dragons

While the other members were talking, Ruff and Tuff were mostly talking about getting scars and burns, Draco was talking 'just trying to end this', Fishlegs was talking about the dragons and Snotlout is trying to get with her again.

Damn Snotlout! How can't he see that she is not interested in him, and just want to slay dragons?

"So are you ready because I am so ready to kick dragon tail." Snotlout said in a flirty voice. Astrid just rolled her eyes.

The Gang POV

"In here we have the 5 of the main dragons that you would face into battle." Gobber said as he went to his right.

"The Deadly Nadder," Gobber said as he walked over towards a large door which was shacking madly.

"Speed: 8, armor: 16…" Said a very eager Fishlegs.

"The Hideous Zippleback," Gobber said as he walked over to an even large door.

"… 11 stealth – times 2…"

"The Monstrous Nightmare," Gobber stated to a door which has bunted hinges and wood.

"- Fire-power: 15…"

"And finally we have a new Terrible Terror!" Gobber said as he walked past the door.

"-Attack: 8, venom: 12-"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber said loudly.

"HEY VIKINGS CAN YOU BE ABIT QUIETER YOU'RE DISTURBING MY SLEEP!" An annoyed voice said from above, the gang and Gobber looked up to see a familiar Dragon Boy looking out them very crossly up-side down, the gang just gasped, on how is he doing that?

"Nice to see you awake Dragon Boy" Gobber said. Nightblaze started walking (up-side down) towards the trailing and went to look ahead at how well the Vikings would do against a dragon.

"Anyway then we final have the Gronkle." Gobber said as he went towards a door lever.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" yelled Snotlout, looking terrified. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber said.

"HA! Now this is going to be interesting!" Nightblaze called out, just as Gobber pushed down on the lever, opening the door. "Release the dragon!" He called out again.

Suddenly, bursting down the doors as they slowly opened, a mighty dragon flew in. or rather, hovered forward and in the air, as it would be. The dragon was colored a light puke brown, and had a short body, a gigantic head, and a round tail. It had yellow eyes, two wing-like horns atop of its eyebrows, and a smaller horn on the tip of its nose. Its mouth had two large bottom teeth, giving it the look of a bulldog. Under its chin and on top of its back and tail, it had purple small stubby spikes, which kind of resembled like acne. However, unlike the Dreaded Nightmare or any other dragon, its wings were relatively small, but were beating as fast as a hummingbird's by the looks of it right now. It looked pretty small, but the way it was moving, it was very good in maneuverability. This was a Gronkle, a bit lazy but nevertheless never to be underestimated on the battlefield.

The Gronkle maneuvered about the ring, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the young Viking teenagers dispersed about the ring, preparing to take combat of this flying mini-tanked creature. "Today is all about survival against your opponent. If you get blasted, then you're dead." Gobber warned his students, as the Gronkle flew around angrily. "Quick!" he shouted, beginning his little quiz, "What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"Brilliant strategies mate just like my dragon teachers always putting a little quiz in a battle." Nightblaze said, giving the thumbs up to Gobber, and Gobber just nods in a way of 'thank-you'.

"A doctor?" Draco said, not too sure about this exercise.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs guessed, slowly starting to freak out now as he spoke in RPG lingo.

"A Shield!" Astrid said, all raring to go on this exercise.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber ordered, pointing out to a pile of shields, and the teenagers ran around to where the shields were. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber advised the students. "If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield," Gobber said while helping Draco lifts his shield off the ground, "… take the shield!"

Meanwhile, as the other teens grabbed their shields, Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran to where the shields. Unfortunately, they both made it the habit to grab the one with skulls and fire painted on it. This caused the two to fight it out over possession of the shield as the two were now playing a game of tug-o-war.

"Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one; it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said, gesturing to a different shield. Ruffnut managed to get the shield out of Tuffnut's hands. And then she smacked him over the head with it. "Ahh!" Tuffnut yelled, feeling the sting from the blow on his noggin.

"Oops," Ruffnut innocently apologized, until her edge came back in her voice, "…now this one has blood on it."

Tuffnut grabbed the shield once again, and the twins both continued to fight pointlessly over the shield. The Gronkle, not having much patience in a siblings squabble, fired a shot of blazing flames that destroyed the shield Ruff and Tuff had been fighting over. The blast was powerful enough to send them both spinning in the air, until finally; they crashed face-first into the ground. Cause Nightblaze to lean over the railing laughing.

"You two are so useless!" Nightblaze said before rolling on the ground laughing some more. The twins just stare at him.

Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" Gobber yelled.

"What?" They said, in a daze as they groggily got back up on their feet

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise," Gobber advised the teenagers as the Gronkle was hovering around, either planning to attack, or basically escape the coliseum dome. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The remaining Viking teens began to hit their shields with their weapons, confusing the Gronkle. The Gronkle's vision became disoriented with every banging sound made. Now, the young Viking teens were nothing more than shaking blurs in its eyesight.

"Ahh! Stop it your giving me a headache!" Nightblaze cried in pain which in courage both Astrid and Snotlout to whack the shields harder (yes I known first time of them agreeing to something as they both hate him so much).

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," Gobber continued with the lesson, as he quizzed, "How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" Fishlegs yelled out, holding his shield up in the air, feeling glad that his knowledge was coming to good use.

"Correct, six!" Gobber said, "That's one for each of you!" However, as Gobber said this, the Gronkle took the opportunity, when its head was cleared up, and destroyed Fishlegs's shield, which he had been lifting into the air. When this happened, Fishlegs ran out of there with his hands raised in the air, screaming his head off in fear

"Run away little Fishy, run, run!" Nightblaze said before laughing again.

"Fishlegs… you're out! Draco! Get in there!" Gobber yelled.

During the commotion, Draco had taken the opportunity to hide behind some wood left in the stadium in an attempt to come up with a plan. As Draco stepped away from the wood, he was almost blasted to pieces by the Gronkle. Draco, with having one advantage, he was fast on his feet, as he used it to outrun the Gronkle's blasts.

The only ones left now, were him, Astrid, and Snotlout, who was standing close to Astrid. He was yet again trying to flirt with her, but she was more focused on the training exercise, once again.

"So yeah, I'm moving into my parent's basement," Snotlout flirted to Astrid, who clearly wasn't paying any attention to him. "You should come by some time to workout. You look like you workout." As Snotlout said that, Astrid cart wheeled/rolled to the side just as the Gronkle shot in her direction. Her movement left Snotlout exposed, and his shield was obliterated, as he was sent flying in the other direction.

"Snotlout! Yer done!" Gobber confirmed.

"Oh my goodness out of all the stuff ups I have seen today you sir did the worst you deserve a metal." Nightblaze said laughing so much he almost loss his breath.

With a small battle 'Heeya!', Astrid rolled to the side, until she was now standing beside Draco. To Draco now, this was kinda an awkward moment; he and Astrid were now standing side by side. He really didn't know what to do at this point, even so much as to stop being in his battle stance.

He nodded his head in greetings, doing his best to look nonchalant, with an awkward half-smile on his face.

"Move!" Astrid said quickly.

She ran out of the way, leaving Draco vulnerable and alone. Just at that moment, the Gronkle's fire collided with Draco's shield, sending him rolling across the arena.

"One shot left," Gobber pointed out with Draco groaning as he righted himself.

Groaning and cracking his neck, he slowly got back to his feet. However this wasn't the best of luck for him at this time. Now he only found himself cornered against the wall. And to make matters worse, the Gronkle was now advancing on him, with eyes only on him.

"Draco!" Gobber yelled out.

The Gronkle was just about to fire the shot that was sure to be Hiccup's doom. Suddenly the Gronkle was pushed backed by Nightblaze.

"What?" Draco said as he watched the two pushing each other's around, and after a minute they stop and started having a conversation.

(Seconds before) Nightblaze POV

"Draco!" Gobber yelled out. I watched to see Draco in the firing line of the Gronkle, this was training the Vikings shouldn't die on his first day, so I leaped onto the ring and charged at him such a force causing us to both fall the Gronkle then started saying.

"Why did you stop me killing the Viking kid?" The Gronkle said.

"Because they are going through training of killing us, they wouldn't dare kill any of us now." "And beside I thought when I was being trained how to fight on my first time training, I wasn't killed and I really suck!" Explained Nightblaze, the Gronkle thought for a moment before agreeing and returning back to its 'prison' "I HATE THIS PLACE!" the Gronkle said, causing Nightblaze a having a silent chuckle.

"Thank you Nightblaze for helping out." Gobber said, helping Draco up on his feet.

"Now remember class all dragons go in for the kill." Gobber said before heading out of the ring.

Nightblaze was heading towards the pens, then suddenly a mace was throw right out him only missing his head, Nightblaze turned his head to see Snotlout's face as angry as a Nightmare.

"You think it's funny, well you are looking at who is to be the greatest dragon slayer ever." Snotlout stated, Nightblaze stared at him for a while before, rolling on the laughing "HA, HA, HA, HA, oh that is so original, HA, HA, HA, HA…"

"And why is that Dragon Boy." Astrid gripping her axe saying in her mind 'Oh, I so want to kill this guy.'

"The reason why is because you are not the first people who have met me face to face." Nightblaze said, as he got up. "And the reasons why they haven't told anyone because when they met me while I am training they say 'I going to kill you devil', next thing you know they are go the ground left for dead just like I was." Nightblaze said with face of anger and rage, but very quickly turned into a smug smile. This got Snotlout so angry that started running towards Nightblaze ready to punch him.

"Hit him in the face for me." Tuffnut said, as Snotlout came charging with fist ready to punch, but Nightblaze was also ready. As Snotlout's fist came in by a few centimeters, Nightblaze grabs his arm and pulled him into his grasps.

The rest of the gang was in shock as Nightblaze held Snotlout over his head like if he was a feather."Let go of me!" Snotlout said in rage as he tried to break free but no luck.

"Uh, Uh, Uh you did not say please." Nightblaze said, as he started to walk towards the wall, Draco then notice that Nightblaze feet started to transform. "Hey guys check out his feet." The gang watched as Nightblaze human feet transformed into a black scaled dragon feet.

"Wow looks like there's more to him that I thought." The gang turned around to see Gobber standing there.

"Help Me!" Snotlout cried as Nightblaze started walking on the side of the wall with his feet. Gobber just shocked his head "No way, this is your mess." Stated Gobber, as Nightblaze is now upside-down with Snotlout in his hands.

Then Nightblaze is holding Snotlout with one hand, above the gang, Snotlout was paralyzed with fear.

"You wouldn't dare?" Snotlout said with fear in each word, Nightblaze just shrugged.

"I'm not sure it's every tempting, but I guess that shows you what happen to those who doesn't think." Nightblaze quoted.

"Okay, um are you going to put me down right?" Snotlout said.

(A few minute after, because I can't be stuffed writing about that scene)

Everyone was leaving the ring but Draco wanted to ask Nightblaze a couple of questions, Draco spotted Nightblaze standing on a cliff looking at the sky

"Hey, um Nightblaze…" Draco called out, Nightblaze turned around to see Draco walking towards him.

"What seems to be the matter?" Nightblaze said, as Draco got up to him.

"I want to know, why did you save me?" Draco said, Nightblaze gave him a small smile.

"Well it was your first day training, and there is no way that I am allowing some who looks like they use intelligent more than brawl die on his first." Nightblaze said before looking out at the sea. "I bet everyone at home is worried about me." Nightblaze said as he went back to the ring.

This made Draco think even more 'is it best for him to go home, and 'why is he so confident with this'. Draco thought before returning back to the village.

**Okay now this is the longest chapter I have done, I like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite it or just noticed it. Next time the gang continues there training, Nightblaze plays hide and seek with a Deadly Nadder, and you shall known why this stories title is called HTTYD Dragon Symbol, and what's this about trolls?**

**A note the way how Nightblaze was sleeping up-side down I got it when Toothless was sleeping upside down on the movie, but with Nightblaze 'dragon feet'**

**Until next time**

**Your sincerely **

**SupernalGodzilla **


	7. Chapter 7 (I'M BACK!)

**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry (x100) for leaving you guys my fans and new comers in the dark for so long, so with any more delay here is HTTYD Dragon Symbol Chapter 7.**

(Night-time) Draco's POV

After I left the great hall, I was still thinking about that 'Dragon Boy'. Like I mean come on we don't know how he became the person he is today, what he dose or…

"Hey Draco!" Somebody called out making Draco lose he train of thought.

"Hey Draco, come here." Draco turned to the right to see the 'gang' going over to the dragon ring, so Draco ran over to see what are they doing.

"Hey um guys, what are we doing?" Draco asked.

"Simple… revenge." Snotlout said.

"Oh no, do even think about doing it, I mean come on were not even aloud to go to the dragon ring after dark." Draco said.

"But, but I want my revenge against that no good scales to the bone, dumb lizard…" "And who may I ask is this dumb lizard?" Nightblaze interrupted Snotlout.

"Oh! What… what are you doing here?" Snotlout said he a full hint of fear in his voice.

"Gobber told me to get you guys, and head off to the east watch tower." Nightblaze said.

With their original plan out of the picture the gang decided to follow Nightblaze to the watchtower.

After fifteen minutes of walking with the Nightblaze they reach the tower there Gobber was.

"Well it's about time you got here." Gobber said.

"Sorry about that Gobber but these 'kids' were at the other side of the village, uh planning to get revenge on this 'dump lizard' if you know where he is can you please tell me where he is I would like to speak to him." Nightblaze said.

"So Gobber why are we here." Draco asked.

"Sit down and I will tell you." Gobber said, as everyone took his or her seat including Nightblaze.

"Have I ever told you about the time I lost my foot and leg?" Gobber asked.

"Well it all started…" Gobber continued telling us that once in a dragon raid he lost his foot to a Deadly Nadder but the dragon was quoted 'stayed for the rest of the meal' I looked over to see Nightblaze and a mysterious glow coming from his vest.

"Hey, um Nightblaze?" Draco whispered, making Nightblaze to jump.

"Tha! Oh it's you, so you want to know do you." Nightblaze said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"About what?" Gobber said, he just finished his story and wanted to know what the two are talking about.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Nightblaze asked.

"And what story is that?" Astrid asked with a hint of 'if it's a dragon killing Vikings story I am going to kill you' voice.

"Don't worry it's not going to be a dragon killing Vikings story." Nightblaze said, know what Astrid was thinking of.

"In fact its how I became this." Nightblaze said pointing at all the 'dragon parts' on his body, which got everyone interested.

"Sixteen years ago there was a village known as Seaside Peak on the island called Greenland. A couple where getting ready for their first child, they were very exciting and after many nights of waiting and hard labour they at last had their baby came both parents were already planning on what he was to become, but in a few months they found on the boy a strange marking on the chest, they have never seen anything like it so they went off to find the priest/elder to know what it was. The marking was nothing else but 'dragon born'…" Nightblaze said, before Fishlegs put his hand up.

"Um what is 'Dragon Born'?" Fishlegs asked Nightblaze just smirked as he took off his vest showing the glowing mark, which unnoticed by everyone else made Astrid and Ruffnut blush. (Come on it is an attractive male showing his chest off what would you do). "This is Dragon Born or as many people would called it, The Dragon Symbol." Nightblaze said.

"And what is the purpose of this 'Dragon Symbol'?" Draco asked.

"Its purpose is to say that a new age is upon us a new race, a mix between dragon and human." Nightblaze said, making the group gasp. 'A race on where dragon and human are formed' Draco thought.

"Would you guys like to hear the rest of the story?" Nightblaze said his questioned received were the gang nodding.

"Now you would think that they would be happy for their new son was to start a new race, well you're dead wrong! They were outrage, so angry in fact that there child was to become... become this freak of nature that they just threw him out the window... literally. But that what trigged 'the event'..."

"Trigged what? What do you mean 'the event'?" Gobber said, leaning forward eager to learn more.

That question gave Nightblaze a big smile. "Why nothing more than the biggest dragon raid this world would ever see!" Nightblaze yelled. (Just telling you guys that the east watch tower is the furthest away from the village)

"Dragons by the millions clouded the sky, and on occasions swoop down to nab any livestock even humans, they burn the village down to the ground it was a massacre, but to the little boy it was his saviour after the madness ended two dragons discovered the boy, one was a Zippleback the other a Night Fury. The boy was then taken and was given a new life."

"And what was my beginning born from humans but raised by dragons." Nightblaze finished the story, and started going down the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait, when did you starting killing people" Tuffnut said. "Hey! That was going to be my question!" Ruffnut said in a cross face. "Well then you're just to slow then." Tuff said with a smirk.

As the twins started arguing against each other the rest were just baffled by what they have been told, too baffled that they did not know that Nightblaze was heading towards the forest.

Now I know that I promised more from the previous chapter. But I just want to make this chapter just to say I AM BACK & HERE TO STAY!

This is SupernalGodzilla writing off


End file.
